SUPERMAN-ADVENTURES
by CrAzY Anime Fan
Summary: Well this isn`t an anime story (like my rest) when i saw the first episode of "smallville" and i heard a parody of a show i decided to write that fic. i took some funny acts from other shows and RICK (and others) i own! the rest i`m using them for this fi


OK I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REAL CHRACTERS I ONLY USE THEM FOR MY FIC. I`M TRYING THAT IT WILL BE A BIT FUNNY BUT A BIT DRAMATIC. IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS SO E-MAIL ME. OH AND BY THE WAY I TOOK THE IDEA FROM A SUPERMAN SHOW `SMALLVILE` AND I WANTED IT TO BE FUNNY. AND I TOOK SOME COOL AND FUNNY PARTS FROM OTHER SERIES SO I DON'T OWN THOSE PARTS ALSO. ENJOY! DogersTerry!  
  
  
  
1Meteor shower:  
  
1 THE TOWN SMALLVILLE:  
  
  
  
2 Mr.Kent: goodbye and thanks for the mail!  
  
The kents are the only couple in smallville that don't have a kid. (Well the married couple).  
  
Mrs.kent: so honey did we got the mail from the hospital?  
  
Mr.kent: yup. But there are no positive results.  
  
Mrs.kent: oh darn! We tried it million times...  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE OUT OF SPACE:  
  
A small spaceship was flying above the earth.  
  
Two creatures were looking at it in a big screen.  
  
???: are you sure in earth there living civilized creatures?  
  
Another???: yes I`m sure!  
  
???: well ok I just want our son will be more happy in another planet!  
  
*(Weird isn't it?)  
  
The flying saucer was in the earth's atmosphere and flew right to a town named smallville.  
  
The mayor of smallville: look out everybody there's a meteor that's flying toward us!  
  
Smallville`s people: (screaming). HELP HELP... (Running all over the place)  
  
Meanwhile at the kents:  
  
Mrs.kent: Jim honey I think I`m hearing...  
  
Neighbor: hey kents there's a METEOR TOWARD AMALLVILLE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Mr.kent: what he said?  
  
Mrs.kent: I don't know he was screaming about something and ran like there's a meteor that's about to crash in smallville.  
  
Mr.kent: so what did you heard?  
  
Mrs.kent: umm I think our chicken came back.  
  
Mr.kent: yes I knew that Lorelei would come back!  
  
Then suddenly they heard the meteor crashes in their back yard.  
  
Mr.kent: what was that?  
  
Mrs.kent: lorelei!  
  
They ran as fast as they could and saw the small spaceship with a lot of smoke out of it. The spaceship opened slowly and they saw a four years old kid walking out of it. Mrs.kent went toward it and touched it.  
  
Mrs.kent: your...human? *(Power rangers in space episode 1)  
  
Mr.kent: it's a gift from the skies!  
  
Mrs.kent: lets adopt him!  
  
Mr.kent: but what about the papers?  
  
Mrs.kent: forget the papers we will finally have a child!  
  
Mr.kent: yeh lets call him...  
  
Mrs.kent: Clark!  
  
Mr.kent: Clark Kent welcome to our family!  
  
  
  
AFTER 11 YEARS:  
  
Clark is already 15, tomorrow it's his 16th birthday.  
  
Clark: bye mom gotta go!  
  
Mrs.kent: freeze!  
  
He stopped before he got to the door.  
  
Clark: what mom?  
  
Mrs.kent: where are you going? When are you coming for dinner? Where is it? Why you are in such a hurry?  
  
Clark: umm...umm...I`m going to Rick. I will come at 8 o'clock for dinner. He lives four houses from here. And I needed to meet him before five minuets ago.  
  
Mrs.kent: be here in 8 sharp!  
  
Clark: ok mom bye.  
  
Mr.kent: bye son!  
  
Clark: bye dad!  
  
  
  
WHEN HE GOT TO RICK:  
  
Rick: finally you're here...  
  
Clark: mom!  
  
Rick: explains all!  
  
Clark: so...what's up?  
  
Rick: fine oh guess what I found today...  
  
Clark: what? What?  
  
Rick: I found a...  
  
A beautiful girl was passing by them.  
  
Rick: Clark...Clark...?  
  
Clark: she is so beautiful!...  
  
Rick: clark snap out of it! She's out of your league!  
  
Lana (the girl): hi clark.  
  
Clark: ...  
  
Lana: clark?  
  
Rick: clark is a bit sick so he wont answer you right now...  
  
Lana: ok too bad. Bye Clark...Rick.  
  
Rick: bye Lana.  
  
Clark: bye...la-na.  
  
Lana: giggle.  
  
Rick: come on clark...  
  
They went to Rick's room and rick took out of his closet a chest.  
  
Clark: what's in there?  
  
Rick: something that might interest you.  
  
Rick opened the chest and took out a huge picture of a meteor.  
  
Clark: why I would be interest in that?  
  
Rick: I don't know I mean you always like all those stars things and all.  
  
Clark: so you needed a chest for a lame poster?  
  
Rick: well there is one other thing there...  
  
Clark: what?  
  
Rick: the new CD of the police. *(Don't own them!)*  
  
Clark: new?  
  
Rick: umm yeh it's the newest and the last one.  
  
Clark: oh brother...  
  
THE TIME 7:58:  
  
Clark: bye rick gotta go!  
  
Rick: bye tomorrow at 8?  
  
Clark: yup!  
  
Clark got to his home and he and his parents ate dinner.  
  
Mr.kent: so son tomorrow is the big day.  
  
Mrs.kent: and to think just yesterday we found you...  
  
Clark (suffocated from drinking): cough...found?  
  
Mrs.kent: I mean...  
  
Mr.kent: when I found you at home when you were just a baby...your mom didn't told me she got you home...  
  
Clark: but I thought that you wanted to tell him mom.  
  
Mrs.kent: well I wanted it to be a surprise to your father...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
  
  
  
*That's it that's it! Next time instead of `mr.kent` and `mrs.kent` I`m writing Jim and Martha. I`m sick of writing always last names they are so long!!!  
  
(For example: prof.mekdugal...mrs.itchyjoji-well I don't know their first name yet so they are fine...)  
  
Next time: new powers will be shown plus some more action and jokes. In- SWEET 16...BOON.  
  
R+R PLEASE (READ AND REVIEW) 


End file.
